


Lesser Earthquakes

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: A battle against an Omnium brings Hana and Aleksandra closer than they ever expected.





	Lesser Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorscooby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorscooby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tally Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267200) by [Xekstrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin). 



The first time they met was in Harbin.

Aleksandra woke to klaxons that echoed through the barracks, the siren embedded six feet above her head spinning and casting the room in dizzying red. She blinked past her fatigue in seconds, shaking off the weight of a late-night watch to check the time displayed on her mirror, numbers flowing like liquid across the top of the glass. Three twenty-two in the morning, just a few scarce hours after the end of her shift.

Her feet hit cold concrete as she left her bunk, tapping the button on the closest wall. Hydraulics hissed, opening the locker there, and Aleksandra went for her armor first, buckling into the chestplate with the ease of long practice. "Status report."

The mirror flickered for a second, display rolling into clean Cyrillic and a map made of little dots of digital light. Aleksandra recognized the outline of the Yellow Sea immediately, curving along China's coast and the eastern border of South Korea. A massive pulse climbed north through the water, making a beeline for Shenyang. For a second she paused, glancing up at the alarm as if expecting it to go quiet. Except the howl refused to cease, and Aleksandra took a deep breath, drawing every ounce of steel into her spine. 

That close to Seoul, the Mobile Exo-Force must have moved to intercept. If they had called for assistance, if China was allowing the Russian Defense Forces to storm across their border to help repel an enemy, the threat was massive. Perhaps even an Omnium.

She would turn every inch of it to scrap. 

\--

Visuals confirmed the Omnium when she was being flown over Mudanjiang.

It was a hulking remnant from the Japanese branch of Omnica, fusing an _Izumo_ -class destroyer with one of their 'self-improving' factories. Aleksandra scoffed at the thought, looking on the design projected on the airship screen and wondering how many years the twice-damned machines had been repairing the ship deep in the oceans before deciding to invade. It was almost certain the Omnium could make landfall, perhaps even move of its own accord, and she kept an ear open to the comms, restless with the weight of the particle cannon braced against her legs.

"Confirmed MEKA have landed at Dalian." Aleksandra strained to hear the tones, wedging a hand over her other ear to drown out the hum of the engine. Her Mandarin was passable and the northern accent mercifully clear, but she was still locked in a metal husk built for function over form. Most of Russia's resources had gone to their ground forces, determined not to let the omnics gain another inch of the homeland. "Omnium is still moving fast, tearing through Shenyang, but it hasn't stopped."

Another voice interrupted, this one with the cold snap of command. "Our detachment will come from the west. Tell the Russians to intercept from the north."

Aleksandra looked up at the pilot up front, a woman who couldn't have been more than twenty. "Did you catch that?"

" _Da_ , _Zaryanova_." A smile appeared, just visible just under her helmet. "We'll drop you on them like a _Sarmat_."

"I don't think the Chinese would be very happy about that." Aleksandra said, but kept her tone light, eyes scanning the path displayed on the GPS. It would only be a few minutes to intercept, so she popped open the harness holding her to her seat and stood with a shift of heavy, armored boots. 

"Infantry and drones will fall in behind you." The pilot said, reaching for the lever that would open the door for Aleksandra to make the jump. "Make the front line." 

Now she smiled, all teeth. "Gladly."

Gripping the handle by the door with one hand, particle cannon held in an iron grip with the other, Aleksandra steadied herself for the burst of freezing wind that spilled into the cabin when the door opened. The ground beneath her was a blur of snow and mud, but as soon as the airship was low enough, she jumped without hesitation.

Ice crunched and snapped beneath her boots, soft powder stirred up into the air by the impact, and Aleksandra was grateful for the lining of her uniform as the cold immediately tried to pierce through her clothes. Harbin was one of the only places she knew that could be colder than Siberia in the winter, but her gear was made for it, and she started to trudge towards the pillars of dark smoke on the horizon, dozens of black coils making a choking grasp for the sky.

She saw the Omnium before anything else, a hybrid monstrosity with spiky, makeshift legs that forced the ship to walk as its engines and forges churned with infinite energy, spitting out Eradicators and Titans with no care for the destruction left in its wake. A unit of Chinese walkers fired into a swarm of Slicers trying to cut through Harbin's defenses, but the heart of the fight was on the Omnium itself, where a trio of MEKA were tearing into a nest of cannons at the top, ones large enough to wipe out the city itself. 

Reaching for her communicator, Aleksandra quickly punched in the security codes to patch herself into the shared channel, jaw clenching tight when a cry of, "BOOM, headshot!" rattled across the line. 

The cheery English transformed into a stream of Korean -- Pyojuneo from the south -- and Aleksandra could only catch every other word. One of the Chinese officers was calling out a weak point on the Omnium's leg, which was prompt enough for her to level her particle cannon, aiming the barrel high and pulsing the trigger to build its charge. Blue light arced around the heart of the weapon, glowing bright as a star before she fired an explosive charge, watching as it burned through the sky and struck an exposed mechanical joint.

Metal screamed as the leg was wrenched apart by the blast, staggering the Omnium while it attempted to repair the damage, cables shooting out to perform rapid triage. Aleksandra popped two more charges in quick succession, a hail of bullets from the Chinese forces following suit and piercing through to the other side. The machine could still stand on three legs, but only if it stabilized.

Aleksandra's comms hissed with static before a half-familiar voice filled her ears. " _Hangugmal hasini?"_

"Not enough." She answered back, trying English. If it was the same MEKA pilot that had yelled a minute ago, they probably knew it. "How about this?" 

"Works for me. The only thing I know how to do in Russian is swear." A warm laugh carried over the line, dripping with adrenaline. "So do me a favor and stop shooting the _chertov_ legs, yeah?"

"We have to ground the Omnium before it breaches the city." Aleksandra replied, trying to keep the hardness out of her voice. There were plenty of hotshots in the Exo-Mobile Force; MEKA recruited young and didn't have much in the way of a retirement pension. "Drop your mechs on the side we are firing on. The machine will collapse from the weight."

"I'm blowing this thing to pieces. Let us breach the hull and the fight's ov--Kang, watch your left!" An explosion rocked the top of the Omnium as a pair of half-made Titans started to fire, sending a wave of missiles chasing after the Korean mechs. Aleksandra eyed the distance before firing her cannon, sending charges sailing up towards the deck to provide some cover fire. "Yeo, don't let your finger off the trigger! Pop this thing open like a tin can!" 

The leg that had been battered to a few ragged metallic threads was starting to find its bearings again, and Aleksandra swore under her breath before charging forward, switching off the charges and to the heavy cutting beam. She angled it right against the joint, watching steel melt to globs of gold and red, slowly dragging the laser through like a scalpel.  

"What did I say about the leg?" The MEKA pilot snapped in her ear. "If you want to help, get these Titans off us!"

"If you think to order me, give a name and rank." Aleksandra growled back, an ache radiating along her knuckles as she held the trigger for the beam steady.

A curse blistered through the comms before she answered,"Song, Hana. My rank is being the best fucking pilot MEKA's ever put into a seat."

That name Aleksandra knew. Hana "D.Va" Song was one of the most popular entertainers on this side of the world, streaming her battles live to millions with glee and candor. Despite her attitude, even commanders back in Vladivostok had paid compliments to Song's prowess, especially when facing near-impossible odds.

"Do I get a name back before you knock this Omnium on its ass and send me flying?" Song demanded, and Aleksandra caught sight of her pink mech as its thrusters activated, hitting one of the Titans right in the chest and crushing the omnic's chassis.

"Aleksandra Zaryanova." She said, wary as the massive machine started to sway again. "Officially, my rank is--"

"I know you are. The big five-twelve, right?" Gunfire drowned out the pilot's words for a good minute before she added, "Tell you what. You do this your way and I'll do mine. Whoever crushes this junkyard first gets the glory." 

Her challenge was sudden, but the energy behind it was real, and Aleksandra felt the fires of competition kindle in her chest, wrapping her heart in a hungry fire. She didn't even hesitate. "Deal." 

She renewed her assault on the Omnium, severing the last support in the leg and watching as it toppled in a groaning heat of metal, warped so hot by the particle cannon that the snow around it erupted in a cloud of steam. Stepping through the fog, Aleksandra kicked aside a dying Slicer and under the body of the Omnium, marching resolutely to the other leg. The ship towered overhead, large enough to grind anyone beneath it to dust if it fell, but Aleksandra would be ready the moment it collapsed. Her beam started to cut into the protective plating around the second leg, peeling it away like the shell of a crab.

A series of pops caught Aleksandra's ear, and she glanced upward towards the sound of bullets hammering steel. After a loud creak, a huge and jagged circle of metal rolled off the side of the Omnium, hitting the ground with a dull thud. She had only a second to consider the source before a victorious, "Breached!" echoed through the comms.

"Yeo, Kang, I'll drop the payload. Give me air support on the way out." Song said, and Aleksandra could only imagine what it felt like to be on the top of this unruly machine, staring down into its open heart. "And Zarya, you might want to move."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, severing the last cable on the second leg before hustling out from underneath the Omnium. A bright green light was shining through gouges in its belly, a building hum warning of a reactor about to go live, and it was then that she remembered what tactic MEKA used as a last resort -- self-destructing their mechs. 

"Then where did she--" A grunt drew Aleksandra's attention to a bank of snow in front of her as Song staggered to her feet, having made the jump from the deck of the Omnium without parachute or padding. The other two mechs were gliding through the air, dropping endless fire into the machine to keep it distracted, but their leader had no protection.

As if unaware of the danger, Song pulled out the sidearm at her hip and started to sprint, dashing away from the Omnium's sprawling shadow, and Aleksandra ran to catch up, hauling the weight of her cannon up against one straining shoulder. She was faster, accustomed to marching in such terrain, and reached out to grab the pilot by the arm. Her hand wrapped around Song's bicep and then some, lean muscle immediately flexing with tension under Aleksandra's fingertips.

Song tried to wrench out of her grip, turning far enough that aquamarine eyes met dark brown. Then she smirked. "I got it. Just watch and see."

"We are not far enough away to see anything but that scrapheap falling on us." Aleksandra snapped. "So stay close."

"Come on, it--" The mech going nuclear cut Song off, hollowing out the Omnium in an instant. Whatever energy powered it flickered as the machine's death rattle screeched through the air, ten thousand synthetic claws scraping against its own chassis in a blood-curdling chorus.

Debris flew outward in a superheated cloud, just as Aleksandra expected, and she saw every drop of color drain from Song's face the instant before she summoned a barrier around them both. Power surged through her cannon, crackling like lightning all the way through her gloves as the shield absorbed the impact, leaving harmless pieces of blackened scrap in a ring around them that slowly collapsed into melting snow.

"Shit." Song exhaled, fingers flicking strands of sweat-soaked hair back behind one ear. "I've never seen one crack open like that."

"Something must have weakened its hull before you got to it." Aleksandra frowned, keeping her eyes on the Omnium as its skeleton wavered in the air, starting to collapse back on itself -- and towards them.

Song grabbed at the sleeve of her uniform, fingers too small to get a solid grip on anywhere higher. "We have to move!"

"Unnecessary." Aleksandra declared, and aimed her particle cannon at a far angle, thumb flicking its second trigger. 

A black orb exploded out of the barrel, surrounded by pulses of blue and purple, landing on the other side of the Omnium. Song was pulling at her so hard she could feel it through two layers of reinforced fabric, but Aleksandra stayed rooted in place as the graviton surge yanked the machine's corpse back in the other direction. It fell with a resounding crash, shattering into countless pieces as surviving omnic troops jumped ship. They were a danger to be sure, but the Omnium had landed in a plain of open snow, away from the city and the human soldiers remaining on the ground.

The fingers grasping up at her shoulder went slack from surprise. "...Call this one a draw?" 

Aleksandra smiled.

\--

Cleanup in Harbin took weeks.

Aleksandra knew the success of the initial battle had been a matter of luck. Not only had three different militaries been able to respond in record time, but analysis of the Omnium revealed a great deal of long-term damage from being hidden in the sea for so long. That explained why the explosion from the mech completely ravaged it from within, and the pilot in question had been sent back to South Korea to receive a personal congratulations from the president. Aleksandra caught some news footage of the ceremony while warming her bones in a local bar, surprised by the sight of Song with face scraped clean of pink paint, her bright suit replaced with dress whites as she bowed to show respect.

It was why she didn't expect to see the hero herself walk right into the bar a moment later. 

There was no reason for MEKA to be in China anymore, the specialized unit sent back to defend homeland borders while Russia assisted their neighbor in hunting down any omnics that escaped the fight. Most of the soldiers here now were engineers or responsible for logistics, restoring the outside of the city back to the way it was before the attack.

Song's eyes met hers, cheeks flushed red from the cold outside. For a moment, neither of them spoke, sizing each other up again.

Aleksandra broke the silence, gesturing with her thumb back towards the television screen.  "You're very popular at the moment, Song."

"That was yesterday." The pilot offered a half-smile, and it seemed a lot more genuine than the cocky charisma from a few weeks before. "We're off-duty, you know. Call me Hana."

"As you like." Turning back in her seat towards the bar, Aleksandra made an invitation with the pint in her hand to the stool beside her. "Aleks is fine."

Hana ordered a glass of _baijiu_ from a bottle with a phoenix painted on the side, raising it up to examine the clear liquor within. "This stuff makes _soju_ taste like water, but someone told me it's stronger than vodka too. Is that true?"

"Depends on where you get your vodka." Aleksandra remarked with a laugh. What she drank at home in Siberia could peel the paint off a tank, but it did help ward off the cold. "What brings you back here, hmm?"

There was a pause for a sip, then two. "I don't like ties." 

"You were serious about that bet, yes?" After downing the rest of her beer, Aleksandra pushed the mug aside, waving away the bartender when he looked at her for a potential refill. "I could fetch my gun if you want to make sport of hunting down Slicers."

"Fuck Slicers." Hana took half her _baijiu_ down in a single gulp, enough that it had to burn every centimeter down her throat. "You let me take the credit for the Omnium. You saved my life, but I got the medal."

"I don't want medals." Aleksandra said softly. Her entire life had been focused on chasing gold after gold once, but she wasn't that person anymore. She wouldn't ever be again unless this war ended.  

"But you're famous." Hana's voice fell in volume too, before she hid her contemplation in another long sip.  "Tell me that's why _you're_ here."

It took a moment for Aleksandra to put two and two together, aligning the fraction of vulnerability in Hana's voice with where they were, with the fact that the younger woman was hundreds of miles from home just a day after receiving its highest honors. "To be alone."

"Which makes it super rude for me to interrupt, I guess, but I..." Hana's narrow shoulders slumped in, forming a cage around herself. "You get it."

To Aleksandra, fame had always been a mask, one bolstered by ego but so very brittle. It was expected for a hero to be confident, even arrogant, towering larger than life so those who would never have such opportunities could believe the world was better than it was. Her strength had been earned by reserves of raw will, refined by time and discipline, and that was so much easier to trust. The iron she picked up in Siberia had the same weight as the plates on the Olympic stage, no matter how many people were watching.

"That is what happens when you are the best." Aleksandra said, her body broad enough to briefly brush across Hana's when she turned in her seat. "You cannot stop. You must always prove yourself." 

"I'm going to." Hana's eyes narrowed a little, taking on a competitive glint. "I see what I want, and I take it." 

A smile tugged on the edge of Aleksandra's mouth. She wasn't used to an even playing field; there simply wasn't one when existing at the top of her game. "And what do you want, Hana Song?"

Tension stretched out between them, thin and persistent as spider-silk. "You're not even going to guess?"

If she guessed, the answer could be changed in the aftermath, enough to give Hana the advantage. "I think you're biting off more than you can chew, little rabbit." 

Goading her so openly was a risk too, but there was no reward without it, and Aleksandra's prize was seeing the snap decision in Hana's eyes before the younger woman seized her by the shirt and tugged hard. The fabric gave far more than her body, but it was enough for Hana to close the distance between their mouths, stopping just a centimeter short of impact. "And I think you want to eat me up, superstar."

This could be a mistake. Aleksandra knew that down to her bones, like she was looking over the edge of a cliff and seeing only darkness, the promise of paradise beneath. Uncharted territory ripe for the taking, if only one of them would bend and drop the mask for good. It would be even better if they both did -- if they even could. "You know I can break you in two." 

"I know you'll try, Aleks." Hana insisted, eyes warm with amusement. "But that's a whole lot of boasting and not an ounce of action."

Ten seconds later they were in the alley outside the bar, and Aleksandra had her mouth on Hana's, claiming a deep kiss as snow fell from overhead. It melted in the hot breath between their lips, fire jumping between them until Aleksandra felt her lungs start to burn. She felt starved, but Hana was just as insistent, hands keeping a white-knuckled grip on the fur lining of her coat so neither one of them could stray too far. Her own hands framed Hana's entire ribcage, broad palms rubbing up and down through tight layers of fabric. 

"Okay, this is super hot in theory, but--" Hana gulped down a breath, her voice already rasping from the chill in the air. "I'm going to freeze my ass off if you unzip me out here."

Aleksandra remembered having sex in the cold during deployment once; her fingers had practically gone numb despite the constant warmth surrounding them at the time. "There is a hostel down the street."

She paid for a room with traded currency and stilted Mandarin, glad to see the other beds were empty before claiming one in the far back corner. The bed wasn't much more than a mattress, but the floor was heated and the lock on the door wasn't broken, which was more than Aleksandra had dared to expect. Trying to cling to the need of the moment, she started to strip, unzipping her coat and peeling off the long-sleeved shirt underneath before kicking off her boots. They were pushed closer to the door to stop the wet soles from being a nuisance, but when she looked up at Hana, the younger soldier's eyes were wide in honest surprise.

  
"Something the matter?" Aleksandra's hands paused at her belt, not wanting to unbuckle it if Hana had changed her mind.

 "I kind of thought the boots added...two or three inches." That startled, starved gaze lingered, like Hana had just been delivered a feast but wasn't sure if she would get to taste everything. "Same with the coat and your shoulders."

A low laugh rumbled out of Aleksandra's lips as she took slow steps toward Hana. "Did you think you would cut me down to size?"

"We got the whole night ahead of us." Hana countered, her attention sweeping over every inch of bared muscle, then the curves of Aleksandra's breasts as she stripped off her bra. "Nice ink."

"Thank you." Aleksandra said, allowing the same eagerness to show in her eyes as Hana's clothes fell to the floor one by one. They both shivered a little from the cold, but it was worth it to be completely naked, giving up the barriers that were more simple to forsake.

She truly did tower over Hana, outclassing her in sheer size alone, yet Aleksandra read the strength packed tightly into the pilot's frame, flexible and lithe. The world had need for many kinds of soldiers, but there was an inflexible core of determination that made them all the same, answering the call against the impossible, the implacable, the unknown. It was easy to think of her body as a tool of war these days, something that served and wasn't touched; Aleksandra didn't want her nerves to forget pleasure, for the beauty of closeness to fade from memory.

It was another gamble, but she had a feeling Hana felt the same way.

"I sure hope those muscles aren't for show." Hana whispered, tone more a tease than a bite as skin met skin, breasts two points of heat beneath her own. There was a full foot of height between them, but Aleksandra had a solution for that.

She bent just far enough to grasp the back of Hana's thighs, telegraphing the lift so Hana could clutch at her shoulders and find some balance. Slender thighs hooked around the solid plane of Aleksandra's hips, Hana's ankles meeting at the defined muscle at the small of her back, and their next kiss was messier than the one before it, breathing life back into the embers of desire. One calloused palm anchored between Hana's shoulder blades as Aleksandra's teeth grazed and teased the swell of her lower lip, drawing out a moan as nails bit down into the edges of black ink.

"You should tell me what you like, Hana." Aleksandra murmured against Hana's mouth, fingers massaging along the bottom of her thighs, shifting back to the softer curve of her ass. "Unless you want to keep me guessing." 

"What I really want?" Hana sounded almost giddy, and the point of contact between her thighs that rubbed right against the core of Aleksandra's stomach was getting hotter with every pass of friction.

She chased another moan out of Hana's throat with a grope from behind, taking a few careful steps forward to bring them closer to the bed. "Yes, little rabbit. What you really want." 

Hana kissed her way across Aleksandra's cheek, dropping her voice to a whisper when she reached one ear. "I want to ride that perfect face of yours until I see another fucking galaxy."

That she could certainly do. Aleksandra claimed one more kiss from Hana's lips before kneeling down on the bed, letting the younger woman feel the edges of the mattress so their embrace could break with an easy fall. Then she shifted onto her back, quietly amused that the heels of her feet stretched out over the end of the bed. It was only a momentary distraction when Hana came back into reach, allowing Aleksandra to touch and explore as she pleased before straddling her head.

Hana's knees pressed in against the top of Aleksandra's shoulders as she spread her legs a little wider, revealing the slick need clinging to the dark, fine curls between her thighs. A breath in filled Aleksandra's senses with arousal, and she found a firm hold on Hana from behind before drawing slender hips down, bringing that beautiful sight right against a full stroke of her tongue. Hana shuddered as she parted sensitive folds open, kissing and sucking at each one before Aleksandra licked all the way up to her clit and earned a shaking gasp.

 "Even your tongue is longer than I thought, that's such bullshit--" Hana admitted with a laugh, fingers finding a grasp in pink hair and massaging at Aleksandra's scalp to offer encouragement as that very tongue teased a circle around her entrance, right before thrusting inside. "Oh god, more of that." 

Aleksandra obliged with a hum, enjoying the needy clench of muscle from Hana drawing her deeper with every thrust. It lasted until the younger woman was all she could taste, smeared across her chin and down the back of her throat, and a nudge of her nose against Hana's clit made the fingers in Aleksandra's hair grip until it ached. She turned her attention higher, drawing patterns around the tight little hood, taking her time before drawing the stiffened swell between her lips and sucking with care, ramping up the heat and pressure until Hana gasped a few words she didn't quite catch.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Aleksandra murmured right against sensitive skin.

The subtle vibration was enough for Hana's back to arch, hips insistently grinding forward. "Make me come and I'll give you all kinds of compliments, if you're into that."

If not for the thighs pressing in on either side of her head, Aleksandra knew the pink flush that just rushed up to her face might have been visible. The right sort of praise -- with the right person, in such circumstances -- could certainly be enjoyable.

She shook off the distraction by focusing back on the task at hand, tightening her hold on Hana's ass so she could keep the attention on her clit constant, denying any breaks caused by shifting hips and squirming. Hana moaned even when Aleksandra's grip dared near the line of bruising, and the energy flowing between her palms felt electric as she worked her tongue against Hana's clit in quick little laps, building friction until she heard a breathless cry of need.

Orgasm came seconds later, impressively quiet as Hana captured the noise back behind each breath, eyes fluttering shut while waves of pleasure rolled through her. Aleksandra wasn't really surprised; sex in the military rarely happened at the most opportune time and place, the self-control was reflexive. She still tested it a bit, continuing to offer the occasional idle stroke of her tongue while Hana rode out the aftershocks, tallying a few whimpers that were satisfying to hear.

Eventually the fingers in her hair relaxed, Hana kindly ruffling the mess she had made of pink strands back into place, and she settled her weight back onto Aleksandra's chest, a faint flush of exertion lingering across her cheeks. She looked down, easing Aleksandra's hands away from her sides, and raised a brow at the perfect red imprints left behind.  "Wow, nice." 

"If I hurt you--" Aleksandra began. 

"I said 'nice', not 'ow'." Hana interrupted, shifting her body even further down so she could kiss the shine off Aleksandra's lips. "Just because you can lift a tank doesn't mean I'm made of glass." 

"That is true." They were both unbreakable in their own ways, she was sure of that. "But did you see another galaxy?"

Hana's laugh was nothing short of joyful. "I toured the fucking universe."

Aleksandra was about to relax back against the bed when Hana started kissing down her neck, leaving little love-bites behind. The attention continued across her collarbone, but spiked in intensity when Hana cupped her breasts, offering a surprisingly tender touch as the faint ache from having them bound all day was massaged away. When a hot mouth surrounded the hardened peak of one nipple and sucked, Aleksandra groaned, finding her own anchor in the length of Hana's hair.  
  
"And where exactly are you going?" She asked.

Brown eyes flickered upward, and Hana abandoned her intentions just long enough to answer. "To blow your mind like you blew mine. Did you think I was a pillow princess?"

While Aleksandra wouldn't have minded that, part of her hadn't expected Hana to so eagerly return the favor. A few past partners had presumed she wouldn't be comfortable letting her guard down in such a way, and some others wanted to be fucked by the strongest woman in the world, not the other way around. Hana was clearly neither, working Aleksandra up to ragged gasps with the attention paid to her chest before starting to kiss down her stomach, kneeling back on the mattress to fit between the thick cradle of her thighs.

"Penetration okay?" Hana asked, breath like a caress against the hollow of her hip.

Aleksandra nodded, giving brown hair a fond pet for the question, and let out a quiet sigh of relief as Hana's cheek rubbed at the curls between her thighs, fingers seeking out the folds underneath. It wasn't a hurried sort of touch, but a careful exploration as Hana found out exactly which places made her groan and grit her teeth, memorizing them with caress after caress until a finger slipped past her entrance and worked to the knuckle. She was so wet that a second finger quickly joined the first, and Aleksandra's eyes almost rolled back when Hana curved them against a particular spot.

"You like that too, huh?" Hana hooked her arm under one of Aleksandra's thighs, propping it up so she could kiss and nip along the soft flesh guarding muscle while continuing a steady rhythm with her fingers, thrusting and pressing deep. 

Aleksandra's hips started to rock into the pace, her breath quickening when Hana's mouth made a heated path towards her clit, the first brush of lips and tongue making her tighten around both fingers. A third was added with care, letting her adjust to the stretch, and Aleksandra clapped a hand across her own mouth when Hana's thrusts quickened again, muting a moan of need that felt like it was ripped from somewhere terribly deep inside her.

Hana's gaze flickered upward, seeking her eyes. "Come on, let me hear. You have no idea how good you look taking it like this."

It wasn't an order, not quite, but permission Aleksandra hadn't known she was seeking, and the next sound she made was unrestrained. Hana's attention returned to her clit with vigor, sucking and licking until every inch of her body was trembling with the urge for release. She needed more, just a little more, but wasn't sure what to ask for until Hana turned her head and bit down hard on the inside of one thigh. 

The sudden spike of pain made the tangle of heat and sensation stretched tight inside her twist and snap, drowned out by a wave of pleasure so intense that Aleksandra was left dizzy, the room lost to a blur as she jerked her hips to meet Hana's fingers, taking each one to the knuckle until there was nothing left to do but remember how to breathe. She sank back against the mattress with a visible shiver, drawn into another little burst of bliss when Hana simply let her fingers rest inside, a firm presence to keep her back down to earth. 

"Should have known you'd be a good lay." Hana murmured a moment later, kissing over the reddening bite mark her teeth had left. "I've heard _so_ many rumors about the Olympic village." 

"Most of them are true." Aleksandra admitted, biting her lip as Hana's hand slipped away from her at last.

"So that was just round one, right?" Slick fingers walked up her stomach, leaving a glistening path behind. "Because I'm totally not done with you."

The second round started with Hana on all fours, taking Aleksandra's fingers from behind -- they worked up to two, although Aleksandra quietly marveled at how tight she was -- and ended with Hana's teeth marking her pink and red through another knee-shaking orgasm. They watched each other next, making a joking competition out of who would come second, but the challenge fell apart when they were too busy kissing to speak, much less keep on counting. Hours burned away under each other's hands until exhaustion finally set in, Aleksandra reaching down to pull the paper-thin blankets over their bodies.

"I'll beat you next time." Hana mumbled, head resting against Aleksandra's breasts. "If you want there to be a next time, I mean."

The truth came as a surprise to Aleksandra herself; she had made relatively few attempts at sustaining relationships, especially when a new tour or assignment could call her away any minute. "I do."

A little smile appeared on Hana's lips. "We'll figure it out. There's always leave, right?"

That was exactly what Aleksandra had expected after they spoke, stealing chances together when their respective militaries allowed. Yet she should have known that the world was fond of surprises, and when she saw Hana standing across from her at a meeting for potential Overwatch members several months later, Aleksandra was glad they could still be happy ones.

\--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has corrections for the very brief uses of Korean and Russian, hit me up. I did my best to verify, but it's always a mixed bag when it's not a language you're fluent in.


End file.
